Light And Dark
by chewynbj
Summary: A girl in the backseat of a red car is staring at me. Her eyes are blue like the ocean, and I am drawn to her instantly. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story
1. Chapter 1

This a brand new story. I know I completely forgot about my other story, but I just could not figure out where to go with it. This one I though I already have the whole story planned out in my head and know the ending and how they get there. Don't get me wrong some might change on the way but for the most part its there. This is just the introduction so please let me know what you think.

Light and Dark

by Chewy

Rated R for sexual content

POV will switch between Spencer and Ashley only.

Strange people buzzing all around the airport terminal, oblivious to my utter confusion. This is the first time I have ever been away from my family, since I can remember. I just wonder where I am suppose to meet my new roommates at. The LA airport or LAX is huge, and I think it is double the size of the town I just left. My family is still there though.

We hugged and said our goodbyes to each other, knowing that we would not see each other for the next three years. I've always been very close to my family and the thought of leaving them killed me. They said it my mission and my duty to spread the word of God, so that is what I am doing now.

I volunteered to go a mission for my church six months ago. My mother and father have never been so proud of me. My father Arthur is the Bishop of our church, and my mother Paula is his perfect wife. They even bragged to all their friends about how perfect and spiritual I am.

They hugged me and left me to board the plane in Ohio. My father did give me is pocket watch before he left and told me to study and following the teaching of God. My mom had a stranger take a picture of us with her camera and promised to send me a picture of the family once it was developed.

Now here I stand waiting for three strangers to pick me up and take me to my new home for the next three years. At least they will not be hard to spot. They should be dressed similar to me at this very moment. It is the required dress code for Mormon Missionaries. I have a dress shirt with a skirt that comes just below my knees and a pair of dress shoes. I even have my name tag attached to my shirt. It says Elder Carlin. I only have two small bags with me too. They do not allow us to bring a lot personal items with us. The church wants us to be completely involved with only God and his words.

"Elder Carlin!" The girl with the same attire as me waves her hand at me.

Smiling politely, I walk over to her and her two friends carrying my bags. "Hi, I'm Elder Carlin or Spencer if you prefer."

"Silly, we don't use our first names. We always go by Elder." Tight lipped I smile back and reply "Sorry."

"It's okay" The same girl replies. The other two just sort of stand off and watch the interaction between us. I'm guessing she is in charge. "Anyway, my name is Elder Smith, and these two..." she points to the other girls who have been quite the entire time "are Elder Sanders and Black." They wave at me and smile.

Not wanting to stand in this airport any longer "so which way to the car?"

"Follow us." Elder Smith takes the lead.

We end up standing in front of a small red four door car. After placing my bags in the trunk and taking a seat in the back, I am off to my new home.

My eyes try to take in all pf my surrounds of this huge colorful city. I also make a mental note to come back in visit after my mission is over too. Watching all the shops pass by and people walk by amaze me to know end, I never knew places like this existed. We come to a red light, and the car stops next to a small but nice restaurant. They have a couple of outside tables where people can eat. The waitress is cleaning one, and I can't help but stare. She turns around and our eyes lock for the first time. I feel as though I am drawn to her and those dark chocolate eyes. Our spell is broken as the light changes, and we drive off. I will probably never see her again. I just wonder what sort of connection I just experienced with the stranger with those dark eyes.

…...

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Who the hell is knocking on my door now. I stumble through the apartment to the front door. All I can think about is that I'm going to kill Aiden for not being here to answer the door for his guest.

"Hello!" I shout at first but stop as soon as I see the the cute red head in front of me. Instead, I decide to turn on the Davies' charm. Giving her my best smile, I invite her in my home.

"I'm here to meet …" She says shyly and blushes as I check her out before I cut off the rest of her sentence.

"Now why would you want to be with him when he can't even be here and ready for such a beautiful woman?" I move closer to her. "I can do things to you and that body that you've never experienced before." Moving in closer, I lick my lips ready for the kiss. I know I have her cause her eyes keep flickering to them.

"um um .." without any more words, I silence her with a kiss. My hands move instantly to her waist working around to the buttons on her jeans.

Within minutes I have her top off followed by her bra and pants. She is putty in my hands, and I don't even know her name. Kissing down her neck, I make sure to leave marks. I know she likes it too by how tight she is squeezing me and crawling at my back. I smirk to myself at how easy it was this time to get laid before sucking her pert nipple into my mouth and making her moan out. Sliding my hand further down till I find her heated center. She is rip for the picking. Her swollen bud is ready to explode. The red head, who isn't natural, has turned to putty in my hands as I torture her slowly bringing her to the edge then letting her calm down before starting over. "GOD! PLEASE! I NEED ..." The panting girl beneath me begs before I jam two my fingers inside of her. She arches at the touch. I know she is ready, and she needs to come now. Curving my fingers up as I pump in and out, I press down on her clit causing her orgasm to rock through her body.

I pull out not waiting for her to calm down. "So Aiden should be here shortly, you might want to get cleaned up?" The red head with JBF hair just stares at me.

"Who's Aiden?" She asks. Now I am the one who is confused, so I clarify.

"The guy you came to meet?"

"This is apartment 3b. Right?" I can't help but to burst out laughing. The girl went to the wrong apartment. Man I am good.

"3b is on the other side of the complex." I state.

The mortified girl leaves shortly after collecting her clothes.

After shutting the door, I whistle to my room to take a shower for work. I'm a waitress at this small restaurant called La Caravelle. We offer fine food and drinks seven nights a week. Don't get me wrong my real passion is music which is why I moved to this city three years ago. However, I do enjoy working there with all the rest of the "wanna make it big" hopefuls. Plus it pays the bills. Even my best friend and roommate Aiden works there too. He wants to be an actor though. I guess that is why most people move here too.

By five o'clock, I'm in my uniform and taking orders. All of my friends are in the back drying off the silverware to keep spots away. I proceed to tell them all the details of my encounter earlier today with the red head who's name I still do not know. I'm proud of the fact that I am a playgirl. I enjoy sleeping around and not having to worry about feelings or any of that other crap that goes along with relationships.

"So chica, I had this audition today with another dance company. I hope I hear back from them." Madison states after polishing another knife. She wants to be a dancer.

"Good luck Mads." Aiden pops in.

"You know girl we are all trying to make it in this crazy city with our given talents." Chelsea states. She is also the bartender here.

"I believe there is this thing called waiting on tables or is the food going to magically float to the tables?" Our boss and owner of the restaurant walks in. Her name is Kyla Woods. She is great boss, and we are her family.

"Alright we are going." I state and grab a tray before heading out on the floor. I have a couple of customer who sat outside today, and I need to check on them soon.

Filled there drinks and ensured everything is good. I clean my other table from my previous customers. I got a hefted tip too. It really does pay to flirt.

Eyes burning into my back cause me to turn around. A girl in the backseat of a red car is staring at me. Her eyes are blue like the ocean, and I am drawn to her instantly. I must have her. Before I can make my move and throw on the charm, she is gone with the changing of the light. I am left to wonder if I will ever see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Rated PG

Chapter 1

"Rise and shine to the Lord!" Elder Smith sing songs through the small apartment.

Looking at my clock, I realize it is only 5am. Groaning, I roll out of bed to start my first day as a Mormon Missionary. I make my way to the bathroom sleepily only to be stopped abruptly by Elder Black. "You get used to it. She is always like this." She smiles at me. "By the way, my first name is Stacy and Elder Sanders first name is Brook." Stacy pats my back and we both enter the bathroom to brush our teeth together.

It turns out that everything in this apartment is very organized and scheduled. That is how Elder Smith likes it. We are up by five and ready to go for the day by 6:15am on the dot. Then we have scripture study from then till we walk out the door at 8am.

"Elder Carlin, you and I are going to be buddies." Smith states. I can't help but wonder how she was back home with her family. I wonder if they the same as her.

"okay"

Smith isn't bad looking either. She has dirty blonde hair and green eyes that glow like emeralds. Height wise we are all about the same. Stacy is probably the tallest of us. She reminds me of a softball player build with muscles and such. However, Brook is defiantly the most shy. She has only said a couple of words to me since we got back last night. Her curly hair seems to resist being pulled up in a bun and fights to poof out everywhere.

"Everyone get your bicycles. We are ready to start the day." Smith is awfully excited about this. I mean we are in dresses for crying out loud. I for one do not want to ride a bike with a dress but that is what the church wants us to use.

Pushing our bikes out the door, I am able to see the other apartments clearly now. Our neighbors that are closest to us live in apartment 3a. I wonder what they are like.

"Let's go Carlin!" Just like that Smith and I are on our way throughout the city to spread the word of God and our church.

The very first street we come to with houses looks really nice and cozy. However as we approach the first door and knock . An elderly old woman answers smiling until she see's our name tags and realize we are Mormons. The smile gone and door slammed in our face, and we are on our way to the next house. Funny enough the same things happens at every single we house we go to. I guess people around here really don't like us.

Our last house on the street and our last stop before lunch comes into view. Smith and I approach it carefully hoping this will be the one that allows us to do our job.

Knock! Knock!

A nice looking man answers the door in a bathrobe. "Hi. We are from the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints, and we would like to talk to you about the gospel." He places his hand up to stop us. "Hold on a second please. I want my other half to hear this too. HONEY COME HERE PLEASE!" He yells to the back of the house.

What happened next, I was totally not expecting. A huge man about six foot and muscle bound comes up behind the guy in the bathrobe and grabs hold of him by his waist.

"Now as you where saying ladies?" I'm shocked and unable to speak.

"We are sorry to bother you." Just like that Smith has me and pulling me back to our bikes. I guess it is time for lunch. This is going to be a lot of work in this city.

…...

God Damn! Who is making all that noise outside at 8 0'clock in the fucking morning. I'm going to kill who ever it is.

I don't even take time to change out of my boxers and t-shirt before barreling out the door to find out what is happening. Two very overly dressed girls are standing in front of me with bicycles in hand. I bet they are on there way to school. Smiling to myself, I can't believe how lucky I am to have new college girls living next to me. The girl with the curly hair is cute, and I can so picture her naked underneath already. The other is pretty in her own right but is a bit to masculine for my taste.

The plan is already forming in my head on how I'm going to introduce myself to them, but it defiantly will not be in my pjs. Slipping back into my apartment to be met by a very sleepy Aiden. I swear that guy does not own a shirt in that closet of his.

"Hey" He grunts out making his way to the kitchen.

"So what do you know about our new neighbors?" I ask hoping he has the scoop on them already.

"I think someone mentioned that they are Mormon Missionaries or some shit like that. Why Ash?"

"No reason."

"I know that look Ash and trust me it won't happen." He shakes his head before getting a bowl of cereal.

He doesn't know what he is talking about. I will show him how good the Davies' charm works. I chuckle to myself and take off for the bathroom. I have a lot of work to do to get ready for my intro.

My best pair of jean that hug my ass just right and a shirt that shows all the right spots too. I know I am ready to dazzle these girls. Beer in hand, I knock on there door.

A dirty blonde hair girl answers with green eyes whose smile doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hey, I'm Ashley and your neighbor in 3a. I thought I would be nice and welcome you to the complex. I even brought the beer!" I smile and hold up my gift.

The three girls all laugh at me. I recognized the two from this morning but not the one at the door.

Mean green eyed girl holds off laughing long enough to inform that they are Mormon and do not drink nor do they want anything to do with me.

I'm about to turn around and leave with my tail between my legs when their forth roommate appears. It's blue eyes from last night.

She smiles at me and this time I see a smile that lights up her eyes. It causes me to give a nose crinkling smile in return. Before I can get her name though, I am pushed out the door and staring at it shocked. What in the hell just happen in there? I return to my apartment with beer in hand. At least Aids will be happy about the beer.

…...

I heard all the laughing in the living room, so I wondered in to what was going on. The girl I saw last night at restaurant was actually standing in my living room. Those chocolate eyes are addicting. I couldn't help to smile at her. When she smiled at me and her nose crinkled, I almost lost it. I wanted to ask her name but Smith threw her out before I had the chance.

Door closed, I turn to my roommates "What was that about just now?" They are finally calming down from laughing so they can answer me.

"That dyke just showed up with beer at our door hoping to get in our pants." The dyke comment stung and hurt. I always thought we where suppose to be accepting. I'm not sure what to say to them so I play it safe and reply "oh."

Returning to my room, I decide to get some sleep and wonder what tomorrow will bring. I'm guessing it will be exactly the same as today minus our visitor.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took a bit longer than planned to post this one. I get distracted easily sometimes. I realized I made a bit of a whoops in the previous chapters and it was pointed out to me. I feel really stupid because I knew that too. I forgot that female missionaries are sisters not elders, so I am sorry for mix you. I guess it really is easy to forget stuff after so many years after all. Well here is the latest chapter. Please let me know what you think.

Chapter 2

I was right about the rest of the week. We spent the next four days getting doors shut in our face. So much for this being the city of angels. It must the city of sin now. Saturday rolls around finally, and I am looking forward to my break. Unfortunately, I got assigned to laundry duty.

Collecting all the clothes to be washed from my roommates. Today though everyone looks different. They are in their relax clothes and myself included. It's my one day a week I can wear a pair of comfy jeans and a t-shirt. I think I actually prayed for this day not to end. Clothes in hand and I'm off to the laundry room. I figure the sooner I'm done here the more time I will have to be myself.

The laundry room is small but neat and clean. There are four washers and dryers. I decide to through everything in together. This should be an experience since I have never done laundry in my life before today.

"You know you need to sort colors and whites?"

Turning around, I am met with smiling chocolate eyes. She giggles a little and starts sorting her clothes into two different machines.

"Yeah, I know but I didn't feel like it." I attempt to play it off and store that info for a later date.

"So anyway ..." I catch her checking me out. "My name is Ashley." Holding her hand out as she introduces herself to me. The sparks that shoot through me at the contact make me jump back. She did the same. Before I can introduce myself to her, she is asking " So is it confusing having everyone named Sister leaving together? I mean why would your parents name you that." I can't help but laugh at her question and comment.

Her upset features make me back track and explain why I am laughing. "Sorry, It was funny. My name is Spencer not Elder. It is just a title is all." She smiles again at me and I melt just a little.

"So Spencer, what do you like to do for fun?" Ashley looks me over again with more lust in her eyes then I have ever seen. I guess the others where right about her being gay. "We could go to this great little bar and tell me all about you." She moves in closer to me waiting for my answer.

Shaking my head, I back away realizing that she is just wanting a quick fling. "No thanks." Ashley looks taken back by my rejection. I'm beginning to think that she has never been turned down before.

However before I can elaborate more she cuts me off again "It will be fun. I'm great you'll see." She tries again. She is one of the most shallow people I have ever meet.

"Listen Ashley," I hold my hand up at her. "You and I are never gonna happen. For one, your shallow, self-centered, and an ego maniac. Not to mention that I'm not gay." She looks completely taken back and her eyes don't hold that same light.

Before she turns to leave, she states "Your wrong about me. I just wanted to be your friend, but I will prove to you that I am not a shallow person." Just like that she is gone and I am left to wonder if I was right or not.

…...

I had seen the blonde head to the laundry room and decided to follow. Hell, I even rewashed my already clean clothes just so I would have a reason to talk to her. Boy that did not go as planned. I got rejected hard. Ashley Davies does not do rejection. I am not shallow or self-centered. I will admit that I do have an ego and I am most definitely gay.

So here I am at work again in the back rolling the silverware with Chelsea, Madison, and Aiden tonight. I just can't seem to get what Spencer said out of mine.

"So Ash what is bugging you?" Madison asks noticing that I've been completely quiet tonight which is so not like me.

"I think the Mormons turned her down and now she's bummed." Aiden supplies an answer for me.

"I dated a Mormon once. They are strange. She would have sex with me and then go pray for hours for forgiveness every single time." Chelsea states. I think I forgot to mention that she's gay too. "I remember when her family found out that they shipped her off to some de-gay camp or something. Never saw her again." She shakes her head at the memory.

"I'm not shallow and self-centered am I?" I decide to through it out there.

They all look at me for a moment before bursting out laughing. I just wonder what I said that could be so funny.

"You not shallow … ha ha ha … Ash, you are the most shallow person I know. You hook up with random people all the time and have no regard to anyone's feelings." Nice to know what my best friend and roommate thinks of me. "You know I love you but you are." He tries to be nice now.

"Listen Ashley, if you are serious about improving your self image then meet me tomorrow morning at five am. You know where." Chelsea has to be nuts.

"5am. Are you crazy Chels?" I ask just to make sure.

"I am not. Sometimes to make changes Ash, you have to get up extra early and make sacrifices." I just groan and confirm that I will be there. I am going to show Spencer exactly what kind of person I am.

Four am rolls around, and I already am regretting agreeing to this crazy plan. I do know that my alarm did find its way across my room really easy.

Dressed in comfy jeans and a tank top I am on my way to Helping Hands. Chelsea has been working there for the last year. I arrive promptly at five with coffee in hand.

"So what exactly am I doing here Chels?" My dark glasses hide the circles under my eyes.

"You're going to deliver food to people who cannot make it to the grocery store. Just think of yourself as a waiter with a car instead." She laughs trying to lighten the mood I'm in.

Great, so this is suppose to teach me humility and some other shit like that. I doubt it, but I will give it a try. Every house I go to is like the last. It's old couple after old couple. I'm pretty sure some of them are just to lazy to go to the story themselves.

My last house on the route is for a person named Jessica Peterson. Knocking on the door and no one answers. I decide to try the knob and luckily its unlocked. "Hello! Anyone home." I call out as I let myself inside. Coming around the corner, I am met with a very sick looking woman. She appears to be about my age and the spots on her tells me what is wrong.

"Hi, Jessica. I'm Ashley. I brought your grocery order today." I smile politely. She looks me up and down before motioning to put the bag down on the stand beside me.

"So your the delivery girl?" The once beautiful girl comments. "You will not stick around either. They all leave as soon as they see me. You're no different." Looking around, I decide its time to leave. "I will be back with more groceries in a couple of days." She huffs.

"You know I use to be just like you. I thought I had the world at my finger tips. I wouldn't listen to anyone. I even had a better ass than you. Of course, I think I have sat it away now." She smirks at me.

"Nice meeting you Jessica. I will be back." I leave without another word.

…...

I had to get away from them. They are driving me nuts. Its there way or no way. Just because I'm the new one, I get all the nasty chores they don't want. I was going to scream if I stayed in there another minute and kept listening to Smith boss us around. I do actually enjoy it out here on the steps at the complex. It's peaceful and makes it very easy to study the scriptures.

My quiet time is interrupted by laughter "You are so wrong. That movie sucked balls Ash!" Is yelled out from a deep male voice. "You're wrong dumb-ass! That movie rocked!" It's her voice. I would now that rasp anywhere. They come into my view on the steps. The big tall jock wanna be sees me first. "Hi, I'm Aiden, and you know Ashley." She nods her head in my direction.

"hi" it's a small quiet reply.

"So what exactly does a Mormon Missionary do?" He's quick to the point and keeps looking at Ashley for some reason.

I smile at him and take this chance to explain what we do. "Well we try to spread the word of God and to see if they would like to attend our church service."

"Really." Aiden states.

"We could come talk to you about our church tonight. If you want?" I ask hopefully.

With one last glance at each other, they agree. I can't help but smile as I run back to my roommates to let them know about tonight.


End file.
